


Deux mèches couleur de neige

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Islande aimait la neige. C'était léger, apaisant. Ça faisait de magnifiques paysages... Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs, car son pays en était généralement bien pourvu lorsque l'hiver approchait. Mais c'était à croire qu'il n'approchait jamais assez vite, si on se fiait aux soupirs de la nation !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux mèches couleur de neige

**Author's Note:**

> Un projet qui commençait à se faire vieux (presque un an, mais si on compare avec d'autres, il est dans la moyenne).
> 
> Sinon, je me suis trouvée devant un problème de taille : la température corporelle de Islande. Une amie m'a proposé "bouillante" à cause des volcans et une autre m'a dit qu'elle l'imaginait avec les mains et les lèvres froides et le reste du corps chaud. Vous allez peut-être vous rendre compte à quel moment chacune m'a donné son avis ^^'
> 
> Disclaimer : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Himaruya.
> 
> -L'univers des Cinq Légendes appartient à Dreamworks.
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Islande : Jökull ("glacier" en islandais. Oui, y'a un jeu de mots. Et ça se prononce "iokul")
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

Islande aimait la neige.

C'était léger, apaisant. Ça faisait de magnifiques paysages... Et, parfois, ça empêchait Norvège de venir l'embêter.

Oui, il adorait la neige.

Une chance pour lui, la neige n'était pas un phénomène rare par chez lui. Mais avec elle, venaient la nuit et l'obscurité. Les veillées autour du feu. L'hiver de six mois.

Et, surtout, Jack Frost.

Cet esprit joueur avec lequel il avait pu s'amuser pendant la longue période de froid, qui l'avait fait sourire même dans les plus sombres nuits, qui lui avait tenu compagnie alors qu'il se trouvait plus seul et abandonné que jamais...

Accoudé à la fenêtre, une tasse à la main, Jökull regardait le paysage blanchir petit à petit, souriant lorsque les flocons s'écrasaient contre la vitre et cristallisaient un instant avant de fondre en gouttelettes puis de regeler en fines rigoles.

-Jack, souffla-t-il.

La buée de son souffle s'étala sur le verre, montant jusqu'à ses yeux.

Chaque été, l'esprit lui promettait de revenir l'hiver suivant. Et chaque hiver, la nation l'attendait avec impatience, s'attendant toujours à devoir passer la saison toute seule. Puis Jack arrivait

-Je t'ai manqué ?

Réprimant son sursaut, il se retourna vers cet intrus aux cheveux blancs. Tous deux étaient figés dans le temps, condamnés à voir les gens grandir, vieillir et mourir, le tout sans prendre une ride. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien, coincés dans un corps adolescent avec des cheveux délavés et une solitude forcée. Ils auraient pu être frères, au fond.

Mais la solitude d'Islande était différente de celle de Jack. Elle était plus ancienne et plus douloureuse malgré qu'on connaissait son existence et qu'il ait une famille.

-Tu es en retard. Un peu plus chaque année.

Mais le petit sourire en coin démontait le ton neutre de reproche : oui, il lui avait manqué.

-Prêt pour un hiver magique ?

-Moi, oui, mais toi, l'es-tu seulement ? Répliqua-t-il narquoisement.

Il se reçut une boule de neige en plein visage pour toute réponse. Mais, loin de se fâcher, il attrapa les tout petits flocons sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour les envoyer en réponse. Non mais oh ! On n'envoyait pas impunément de la neige au visage de la nation Islandaise !

Jack sortit de la maison en gloussant comme un enfant, poursuivi par son plus vieil ami, qui n'était pas en reste.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'envoyer des mottes de neige, à faire des bonshommes complètement bancals, à se rouler par terre...

Le passage n'était fréquenté que par des personnes suffisamment âgées pour croire en l'esprit de l'hiver, ce qui faisait que voir Jökull s'égayer ainsi dans la neige n'était pas trop étrange à voir, ça les rendait même nostalgique de leur enfance où ils les rejoignaient pour la journée, bien souvent.

Chaque hiver, c'était pareil, l'esprit aux cheveux blancs rejoignait la nation aux yeux tristes, et c'était deux adolescents qui embarquaient les enfants des villages voisins pour jouer, rire et s'amuser, jusqu'à ce que la neige fonde et que le vent d'hiver rappelle Jack à lui.

Mais les enfants avaient grandi et les nouvelles générations ne croyaient plus en rien, au désespoir des plus vieux et de Jack.

Lorsque Jökull éternua plusieurs fois à la suite, il fut décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer et de profiter du confort des maisons modernes, bien que ça pouvait parfois mettre Jack mal à l'aise. Il était le froid, après tout ! Rester trop près de la cheminée n'était pas quelque chose de très intelligent à faire, contrairement aux boissons chaudes que savait faire Jökull.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci sortit avec un plateau garni de quantité de bonnes choses qui savent entretenir la bonne ambiance qu'ils partageront juste tous les deux.

-Je vais me changer avant de tomber malade, le prévint l'Islandais. Tu n'as qu'à attaquer sans moi !

Il disparut dans sa chambre au pas de course, voulant réduire son absence autant que possible. Après tout, leur temps était compté !

Jack grignotait tranquillement les gâteaux faits maison par son ami -bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais- lorsqu'il perçut le bruit d'un choc, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Une fois localisé, il se trouva devant Jökull qui se massait le crâne en grimaçant. Dans son empressement, il avait glissé et s'était presque assommé contre le rebord de l'armoire !

Il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'une main à la température trop basse se déposa contre la zone qui le lançait douloureusement. Ce froid lui fit du bien et il pencha un peu la tête pour profiter pleinement.

-Je te propose que tu termines de te vêtir et que nous continuions de soigner cette vilaine bosse sur ton canapé... proposa Jack en l'embrassant légèrement dans le cou.

C'est vrai qu'il était toujours torse nu avec une seule jambe de pantalon de mise.

-Après, cette tenue me plaît tout autant, s'amusa l'esprit en plaçant son autre main sur sa hanche. Mais tu risques de te plaindre donc...

Il recula en riant doucement après avoir reçu une pichenette sur le nez.

-Puisque tu le prends ainsi, je vais me consoler avec le contenu du plateau et tant pis pour toi !

Secouant la tête, amusé par les propos enfantins, Jökull se dépêcha tout de même de se changer avant que l'estomac sans fond de Jack ne fasse des siennes. C'est que lui aussi voulait profiter des pâtisseries et des boissons chaudes !

Une fois un peu plus présentable, il put le rejoindre dans le canapé qui rappela son âge avancé dans un soupir de ressort, ce qui amusa Jack qui titilla la nation sur son poids. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci se contenta de s'installer sur ses genoux.

-Alors ? Je suis toujours en surpoids ?

-Tu vas me péter les genoux, se plaignit Jack. Descend de là ! Vite !

Pour se faire pardonner, Jökull l'embrassa rapidement tout en reprenant sa place à ses côtés. Épaule contre épaule, c'était tout de même plus agréable ! Il pouvait même nicher sa tête contre le cou si blanc, alors que la même main pâle que précédemment reprit sa place sur le bleu qui se formait lentement.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, profitant de ce premier moment d'intimité pour cette année, sirotant paisiblement leurs boissons. Il fallait reprendre leur petite routine agréable où ils s'enfermeront pendant les mois gelés.

-Jack, ta main, râla l'Islandais.

-Moi, je trouve qu'elle est très bien là où elle est, répondit-il innocemment.

-Jack... soupira-t-il.

Les caresses taquines devinrent des chatouilles, et les deux garçons se tortillèrent difficilement sur l'assise étroite du canapé, au risque d'en tomber. D'ailleurs, Jack finit par prendre le dessus et Islande dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas couiner lamentablement comme il en avait envie.

Mais de toutes façons, malgré tous leurs efforts pour rester sur l'assise, il y eut le mouvement de trop qui les déséquilibra et Islande se reçut un nouveau bleu pour la journée, en percutant un bord de la table basse.

-Tu crois que l'univers tente de me faire passer un message ? Couina-t-il en dorlotant sa nouvelle bosse, les larmes aux yeux.

-Peut-être... répondit Jack sur un ton songeur. Peut-être veut-il nous faire comprendre que ton lit sera plus confortable et sans danger que tout le reste de ta maison qui semble nous vouloir du mal, aujourd'hui !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se releva, portant son compagnon en mariée et s'empressa d'aller dans la chambre avant qu'il ne réagisse. Mine de rien, il savait gesticuler et ça risquait de finir à l'hôpital avec toutes ces bêtises. Ce serait bien dommage.

-Repose-moi !

-Pas encore, uniquement lorsqu'on sera arrivés à destination.

-À destination ? Mais où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

Il glapit lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans le matelas, ne s'y attendant pas.

-Voilà ! Là, au moins, on peut bouger autant qu'on veut, y a plus le risque de se faire blesser ! S'exclama Jack.

-Pervers...

-Hé ! C'est toi qui te fais des idées ! Moi, je proposais juste de reprendre une partie de chatouilles !

-Mais bien sûr, on va te croire, ricana Jökull.

-Rah, tu m'énerves, râla-t-il en l'embrassant.

-J'avais raison, chantonna la nation en cassant le baiser.

-Mais c'était pas dans mes projets immédiats... se plaignit Jack. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se coller à lui et de reprendre ses baisers, glissant ses mains sous le sweat bleu, taquinant la peau pâle qui frissonnait sous le contact chaud. Il avait beau tenter de s'en échapper en s'éloignant, mais Jökull savait y faire et finit par le bloquer sous lui.

-Tu es sous mon contrôle ! Ricana-t-il dangereusement.

-Oh, mais, qu'allez-vous donc me faire ?

Sans répondre, il l'embrassa de nouveau, glapissant au contact de la peau froide qui, elle-même, se creusait pour éviter le contact bien trop chaud pour lui. Mais lorsque les hauts furent presque arrachés, le contact fut inévitable, bien que peu agréable.

-Ah, t'es gelé ! Couina très virilement l'Islande.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ! T'es bouillant ! Se plaignit l'esprit de l'hiver.

Chacun à une extrémité du lit, ils s'observèrent à la dérobé avant d'éclater de rire d'un coup, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

-On est vraiment ridicules, tous les deux, hein ma bouillotte ? Le taquina Jack.

Il l'embrassa sur le crâne et se perdit dans la douce chevelure alors que son compagnon souriait doucement.

-À chaque fois, on l'oublie, mais c'est vrai qu'on doit se réhabituer à notre terrible écart de température !

Du bout de ses doigts froids, il chatouilla la peau couleur de neige qui tentait de se soustraire au toucher.

Ils s'embrassèrent en prenant leur temps, cette fois, uniquement reliés par leurs lèvres scellées. C'était comme entrer dans la mer glaciale après avoir passé la journée en plein soleil caniculaire. La moindre précipitation pouvait tourner au cauchemar. Comme leurs premières étreintes où Jökull avait fait un choc hypothermique qui les avait plus que paniqués.

Peu à peu, il se rapprochèrent, laissant de plus en plus de peau s'effleurer. Tant pis si leurs ébats étaient trop doux au vu de leurs envies primaires, ils se rattraperont plus tard, une fois réhabitués à leurs températures.

-Dis, chuchota Jack un peu plus tard, ça te dirait que l'hiver dure un peu plus que d'habitude ?

Le regard bleu/violet de son amant croisa le sien et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'installer là pour toujours.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser repartir ?


End file.
